


What is a Wolf in California?

by graveltotempo



Series: Hiding Boyfriends, Finding Trouble. The Family Business. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All I Know is From Tumblr, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison Argent is a Winchester, Allison Winchester - Freeform, I Haven't Watched Supernatural, Inspired By Tumblr, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles Winchester, They Are Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison are in visit in Beacon Hills, and Stiles somehow manages to get an angry werewolf attacking him.<br/>Finding Trouble, you know. The family Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Wolf in California?

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a preface for the actual story, which I will write after the exams, and is set several years later. I haven’t actually seen Supernatural, everything I know comes from Tumblr, and everything I know is that I ship Destiel.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

“Can we buy curly fries?” asked Stiles, as he and his sister walked towards the town square, hands in his pockets. His dads had told them to hold hands and stay together, but screw that, they weren’t kids, they were 6! That’s basically adults.

His sister gave him an eye roll. “I don’t know, can we?” she taunted, and Stiles gave a patented sigh.

“If you are going to be difficult, I…” he started, and the girl laughed.

“Calm down, Thing 2. We can go after we bought the sweets. We still have the money from Uncle Sammy.” She reminded him, and Stiles nodded.

Then he scrunched his nose. “Okay, but don’t call me Thing 2, Ally. You are not older than me.” He told her, and the girl gave him a smirk.

“Dad said that I am a few minutes older than you.” She announced, and Stiles huffed.

“Yeah, but Pops told me that I am older than you and that I should always protect you.” He reminded her, and this time Allison laughed.

“You? Protect me? S, please.” She mocked him again, but Stiles was laughing himself. He truly loved his sister and he would always do whatever it took to save her from harm, but she was stronger than him, and more fearless. He was smarter, so there was that.

They walked inside the _Lahey’s_ sweetshop and Stiles went immediately towards the pick-your-candy stalls, while Allison braved the chocolate bars stand. 

The brunette girl was just done picking her chocolate bars when she noticed a little ruckus going on in the lollipop selves. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed a boy of about her same age standing with a packet of sour worms clutched in his small hands and surrounded by other boys.

He seemed a little shorter than her, and had adorable puppy eyes that made her want to coo. She had always wanted a puppy.

“Ehi, you!” Called the girl, catching the boys’ attention. One of them was holding a strange object in his hands that the puppy eyed boy seemed to be after. “What’s going on, here?” She asked, hands on her hips. From closer she could recognise the object as an asthma inhaler. 

The boy with the inhaler in his hands rolled his eyes. “What do you want, little girl?” He asked her, sneering. 

Allison just glared at him. “I want you to give the inhaler back to…” She looked at the boy in question. 

He blinked once and piped in, his voice barely a squeak. “Scott! I’m Scott.” 

Allison nodded in acknowledgement. An idea was starting to form on her head. “Have you got any idea what happens when he has an asthma attack and can’t get his inhaler?” She asked, her eyes going wide. 

The blue eyed boy gave her a puzzled look. “He isn’t having one right now.” He reminded her, and Allison gave Scott a meaningful look. 

“Are you _sure_? His neck looks red. I _think_ he’s about to have one.” She told him, and the other boy glanced at Scott with narrowed eyes. 

Scott started to say “I’m actually not…” 

“I really _really_ think Scott is having an asthma attack right now.” she repeated, staring at him, and Scott seemed to clock finally. He held his hands to his throat and pretended to cough. It was very fake, but it confused the bullies. 

Allison put an arm around Scott and looked at the others. “An asthma attack can cause death, and if he dies, you will go in prison!” She told them, and this seemed to scare them enough. The blue eyed boy threw the inhaler at her and him and his friends left the shop in a hurry.

Allison turned back to Scott, who was still fake coughing. She winced and patted him on the back. “You can stop now.” She told him, and Scott looked at her with eyes wide as she handed him the inhaler. 

“Thank you.” He answered, and Allison grinned at him. 

“I’m Allison, by the way.” She greeted, and Scott gave her a bright smile. 

“You are incredible, Allison.” He praised, and she blushed modestly, deciding that she liked this Scott boy.

* * *

Stiles stepped out of the sweet shop, wondering where was his sister. Technically he knew where she was (twins freak powers plus their dad) but he would know if something was wrong. There was a group of boys standing outside, of about his age.

The boy didn’t like the way they immediately stopped talking when they saw him and made to walk towards him. He really didn’t want to have to fight with them.

As if materialized by his wish of walking out of the situation without spilling blood, an older boy appeared in front of Stiles, between him and the other boys. He glared at them. “Jackson. Why don’t you and your little gang go somewhere else?” he sneered, and a blue eyed boy in front of the small baby gang glared.

“Shut up, Derek. We didn’t do anything.” Stammered the blue eyed boy, already stepping back.

Derek gave him one single look, and the rest of the boys scattered away. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, and Derek smirked at him once, and then walked off.

For a moment the brunette just looked at him leaving dumbfounded. That guy- Derek- was so cool! He had helped him for no reason. And he was _older_. Stiles glanced at the sweets in his hands, and made a split second decision and ran after him.

By the time Derek noticed that Stiles was following him they were way deep in the woods. The older boy stopped and glanced at Stiles incredulously. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” he asked, harsher than he intended.

Pointlessly, since Stiles didn’t even flinch. He stared at Stiles with a smile on his face. He was missing a tooth. “Thank you for helping me.” Said the brunette. “Do you want a sweet?” he asked him.

Derek gaped at him. “You followed me. To give me. A sweet.” He deadpanned, using his most serious tone, and Stiles nodded enthusiastically. He was so cute Derek couldn’t even stay angry at him. “How old are you?” he asked him.

Stiles put chewed a sweet for a second. “I’m 6! I’m almost a big boy now. I have a twin sister; her name is Allison. She is 6 too. Because she’s my twin. Twins always have the same age. How old are you?” he asked, all in one breath.

Derek offered him a smile. “I’m 9.” Stiles looked at him in admiration, and Derek grinned smugly. He turned worried pretty soon, looking uneasily around, as his werewolf senses sensed another werewolf nearby. “You should go home…?” he tilted his head to the side.

“Stiles! My name is Stiles!” told him the little boy, and ignored Derek’s words, offering him a sweet. “Take it.”

Derek shook his head. “I’m serious. You shouldn’t be in the woods alone. It’s dangerous. Go home.” He ordered. Stiles pouted.

“I don’t know the way back. I was following you.” He pointed out, matter of factly. And then he froze, an expression of terror on his face.

Derek turned around, and it took him less than a second to see the werewolf. So this was the feral werewolf that had torn apart the woods of beacon Hills, killing anything that moved inside it during the night. His eyes were blue, burning with intelligence and danger, and he was fully shifted.

There was no way they would be able to ran off. The smell of Stiles’ fear filled his nose, and the other werewolf smiled, baring his fangs. Derek put a hand behind himself, pushing the smaller kid. “Stiles. Run.” He hissed, and the werewolf seemed even more amused at that.

Stiles suddenly clutched the sweets in his hands tighter, and then he threw a small stone at the werewolf. Who wasn’t expecting it, and moved away from it.

It was enough. Stiles turned on his heels and promptly jumped on the closer tree, climbing it like a small monkey as high as he dared. “Derek hurry up!” he shouted, terrified, staring at the wolf in fright.

The werewolf jumped towards Derek, but Derek was a young wolf too, and he jumped on the tree faster than Stiles could. He stopped next to the brunette, who was looking at the snarling beast under them with tears in his eyes. Even as a kid he probably knew they didn’t stand much chance. Derek was surprised he had even had enough will in himself to construct that little plan.

“Stiles…” started the younger werewolf, but Stiles started crying.

“DAD! PAPA! DA-” he choked back a sob, and called again. “CASTIEL!” 

Derek wanted to tell him that it was pointless trying to call his parents, but then he spotted the two men standing not too far away, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

They were about the same height, but the similarity ended there. One had dark hair and a raincoat on, and a displeased expression on. He was staring at the werewolf like he was disappointed in him trying to eat two kids.

The other one had brown hair two, but lighter in colour and bright green eyes. He had a leather jacket and a revolver in the one hand. His eyes were narrowed and on the werewolf, who suddenly started to smell afraid.

Stiles hadn’t stopped crying. The man with the gun seemed to grow angrier as Stiles kept crying, clearly distressed, and held up his gun. “You little son of a bitch.” He grunted, and the werewolf wined. And then he bolted.

The other man was already running after him, sounds of gun shots being heard even as they disappeared.The man with the raincoat stopped under the tree, and Stiles sniffled, looking at him. “Daddy…” he cried softly, and the man smiled gently.

“Come here.” He called, and Stiles jumped off, the man catching him without missing a beat.

Stiles hid his face in the man’s chest, circling his neck with both arms as he cried. The man- Stiles’ dad- looked at Derek, who was still a little shaken by what happened, but wasn’t crying. He seemed confused for a second, and then smiled. “Can you get down?” he questioned, still rocking Stiles.

Derek nodded, carefully jumping down the tree and Stiles’ dad immediately put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m Stiles’ dad, Castiel. Are you okay?” he asked, gently, and Derek nodded, confused. Did they hear Stiles? How did they get there so quickly?

The other man reappeared, looking pleased with himself as he put away his revolver. Castiel looked at him. “You okay, Dean?” he asked, and the man shrugged.

“Is Stiles hurt?” he asked, and Castiel shook his head as the boy turned towards the other voice.

“Papa…” he said miserably, rubbing his eyes and reaching out to him. Dean got the message and took him out of Castiel’s hands with a concerned expression. 

“Everything fine, little guy?” he asked, and Stiles nodded, mumbling something in his chest. Dean laughed, and noticed Derek. “What about you? Are you hurt?”

Derek shook his head quickly, while Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “Come with us, and then we’ll call your mum and tell her what happened.” He told him, and arched his eyebrow when Derek tried to protest. “I’m sure she’ll want to know what happened.” He turned to Stiles, who had stopped crying and was just quietly sniffling. “Where is your sister?” he asked.

Stiles stayed silent for a second. “At the curly fries place. She’s fine.” He said, and Dean nodded, smirking at Derek.

“You can’t get away from Castiel when he decides it’s time to Mother Hen strangers. Just roll with it.” He advised, and Castiel didn’t even try deny it. He just gave Derek a small smile, and took his hand.

* * *

“Stiles!” a small girl ran towards them the moment they walked in, and Derek had to step away to avoid being walked over.

Stiles jumped off his father and hugged the girl. “A! I was so scared!” he announced, as the girl held him tight.

She sniffled. “I was scared too, S. Are you okay?” she asked, checking him for injuries. She glanced at Dean and Castiel. “Papa, Dad, is S okay?” she asked them, as if she didn’t trust her brother to tell her the truth.

Dean nodded. “Sure thing, Princess. Made sure nothing happened to him.” He promised, and Allison only then noticed Derek. She held on her brother possessively. “Who is he?” she asked.

Dean gave her a look. “Don’t be rude. He almost saved Stiles.” He said, and Derek opened his mouth to protest.

Stiles was quicker. “Papa! We saved each other. He saved me from the bad guys, and I saved him from the mountain lion.” He explained, and his heart gave a small jump at the words mountain lion. 

Which, well, true. It was a werewolf, a wolf! But neither Dean nor Castiel (who was currently on the phone with Talia Hale) called him out on his lie.

A few minutes later, Stiles, Allison, a small boy named Scott McCall, Derek and Stiles’ parents were sat at a boot, munching curly fries. Talia Hale walked in and Derek almost ran to his mother.

The woman localised him, and immediately wrapped him in a hug. Derek wasn’t even embarrassed to say that he held her longer than necessary. “Oh, Derbear. Are you okay?” asked him his mother, and Derek nodded, inhaling her calming scent.

She turned to Dean and Castiel with a gentle smile. The kind of smile she had on when she was dealing with her kids’ teachers. “Thank you so much.” She expressed, and Dean shrugged like it wasn’t big deal.

“Mountain Lions are a pain in the ass.” He said, and he wasn’t lying but… evading the truth.

Derek frowned. His mother was looking at Castiel with a strange look in her eyes, cautious and worried, and the other man seemed to be reciprocating the expression. She gave him a tentative smile and tilted her head, and the man smiled back. She relaxed.

“It was a wolf.” Reminded them Derek, and Stiles reached out to press his -very oily- palm on Derek with wide eyes.

“Derek, there are no wolves in California.” He told him. 

Talia had probably heard the truth in Derek’s voice, but pretended to believe the two men as she messed his hair. 

Stiles winked at Derek, like they were sharing a secret, and Derek gave him a small smile back. Then Stiles widened his eyes, looking around him helplessly. Dean zeroed on him. “Stiles? You okay?” asked him his father.

Stiles gave him a disappointed look. “I was going to pay Derek in sweets, but I lost them.” He complained.

Everyone laughed indulgently at that, while Stiles pouted, turning red. Derek reached out and clamped his hand. “It’s okay.”

And at the way Stiles’ face entire face lit up at that, Derek couldn’t help but think that yes, it was more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Talia knows that Castiel is an angel, and Castiel knows that Talia and Derek are werewolves. :)


End file.
